Alanna Carwin
GENERAL Birth Name: Alanna Race: Human (might change) Age: 20 Gender: female Occupation: witch, expert on magic Birthplace: London Current Location: London Family Relations: An elder brother, although she lost contact to him. Weapon: her magic, as well as several silver bullets and a pistol, and knives made out of silver Other Items Owned: an amulet, given to her by a lore master of magic. The amulet was in the form of a small Pheonix, with a small ruby set in the middle. The stone would begin to gleam, as soon as any evil creatures would appear near her. BACKGROUND Personality: Alanna is a kind woman, safe toward persons who were in any way dangerous to her, evil and dark creatures, like vampires or werewolves. She hated those creatures, with all her heart, and wanted their death. She is stubborn, once she made up her mind you will find her unstoppable. She has few friends, and lost contact to most of her family members by now, so her social life is almost ruined, but she does not care about that. Detailed History: Alanna was born as second child, but only girl to her parents. She had the most normal life as child anyone could think of, having good grades at school, as she was a clever girl, often fought with her elder brother, as siblings often fight, about toys or candies, and twice a week they and their parents visited the grandparents. But in the year Alanna would turn 14 years old, a traumatic event took place: Both her parents were going out one evening, celebrating their anniversary, but they never returned from the restaurant. The police told the children that their parents died, being robbed by burglars. But Alanna did not believe them, she searched for the truth, and found out that in truth, her parents were murdered, in the most cruel and cold-hearted way. Vampires it were, who sucked the blood from her parent’s bodies and left them, dead. From this moment on, Alanna researched on Vampires, and Werewolves, or other mysterious creatures. She learned more and more about the dark arts, and about magic. Often, she went to a small house at the end of her street, where a man lived whom people did not want to met. Tales were told that he had made a pact with the devil, because often a strange light would be seen out of his windows. But in reality, he just was as interested in dark arts, magic and evil creatures as Alanna has become. He taught her all he has learned about those creatures, and so he trained her in the art of magic, and she learned to use magic. So she learned to be a witch, to fight against those dark creatures. The man, her friend, gave her also an amulet, so that she would be warned in time before a dark creature would appear. This was a short time before his death. From then on, Alanna felt alone, her brother did not understand her interest in the dark arts, and they lost contact. She was 18 at this time, and she went to live alone, often going out to search for evil, and to try and kill it. She wanted revenge for her parents after so many years, to get the hatred out of her heart. Fears: Evil Strengths: Magic Weaknesses: She has no persons she could turn to in need, no friends, no family Likes: Magic Dislikes: The Evil Powers APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Fair skin, dark brown eyes, brown hair Clothing: normal clothed, although with a long black leather jacket, in which she hides some of her weapons. She hardly ever takes it off. Build: A tall and skinny figure, but strong Marks/Scars: one scar, on her left leg, from a fight with a werewolf Role play Sample: Those, who know who I am know that I write enough in my posts in the rpg. Sorry, this time I don’t have time to write another Sample, but probably I will add one in time Category:Characters Category:Vampires